La Magia de tu Sonrisa
by Ginny Tara
Summary: (DRARRY) o (HARCO) Harry Potter tiene un admirador secreto. Un desconocido alumno de Hogwarts ha decidido gastarle una broma muy pesada para acabar con su paciencia. Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con intentar sobrevivir su último año en Hogwarts, rodeado de amigos y enemigos a partes iguales. Y con superar la muerte de muchas personas a las que conocía. Y con los ataques de es
1. 00 La Magia de tu Sonrisa

_La Magia de tu Sonrisa_  
_(O cómo descubrir a tu admirador secreto)_

Harry Potter tiene un admirador secreto. Un desconocido alumno de Hogwarts ha decidido gastarle una broma muy pesada para acabar con su paciencia.

Como si no tuviera suficiente ya con intentar sobrevivir su último año en Hogwarts, rodeado de amigos y enemigos a partes iguales. Y con superar la muerte de muchas personas a las que conocía. Y con los ataques de estrés post-traumático tan comunes en sujetos que acaban de regresar a la vida.

Y con intentar olvidar que está enamorado de Draco Malfoy desde los once años, claro.

_#Paso 0: Asegúrate de que estás dispuesto a llegar hasta el final._


	2. 01 Caer por un abismo

_Caer por un abismo (y otras formas de saber que estás loco)_

_—_Cincuenta y cinco, señor.

Habla un chico moreno, tumbado en un diván. Su desordenado cabello negro azabache cae sobre el tapizado rojo del mueble, y sus ojos verde esmeralda parecen nublarse tras unos gruesos cristales. Una cicatriz adorna su frente, como un recuerdo imborrable.

Sentado en un escritorio junto al diván, un hombre de mediana edad, regordete y con el pelo cano apunta en una libreta con una pluma de faisán.

—¿Cincuenta y cinco? ¿Cincuenta y cinco qué? — Hace una pausa y respira hondo. — Si quieres que te ayude debes ser más preciso, Harry.

La habitación se queda en silencio unos instantes. Las persianas están bajas y el cuarto sumido en la penumbra, creando una atmósfera relajante y tranquila.

El joven suspira.

— Cincuenta y cinco bajas en mi bando, bajo mi supervisión. Cincuenta y cinco personas que dieron su vida por mi causa y que dejaron familias atrás. Algunos tenían padres, hermanos y amigos que los querían. Otros incluso tenían hijos que ya no podrán criar, hijos que crecerán sin recordar el rostro de sus padres.

—¿Qué sientes cuando piensas en ello?

Acostado en el diván, el moreno baja los ojos y frunce el ceño. Cierra los puños con fuerza y aprieta la mandíbula. Sus músculos se tensan y sus latidos se disparan.

—Furia.

—¿Hacia quién?

Su mirada se turba de una forma antinatural, como si hubiera olvidado la razón por la que se levanta cada mañana. Sus ojos pierden su tono esmeralda y se convierten en algo más... Inefable, porque no existe una palabra para englobar todo lo que muestran.

—No lo sé.

En la sala sólo se oye el rasgar de la pluma.

Harry Potter sale al pasillo de la sexta planta del Hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, en el que se había habilitado un servicio gratuito de Psicología para Magos. Antes de bajar las escaleras, se pone unas gafas de sol y la capucha de la sudadera.

Primero decide darse una vuelta por el cuarto piso, donde tratan daños provocados por hechizos. Para ello se tiene que mover con cuidado entre la multitud, porque (sí, a pesar de que ya han pasado casi cuatro meses) aquello aún sigue a rebosar. Una batalla tan cruenta como la de aquel día no solo deja muertos, y todos quieren visitar a sus amigos y familiares.

Pasea por allí oculto tras su intento de disfraz, observando las muecas de dolor, los ojos perdidos en la nada y las heridas vendadas; oliendo la peste a sangre, lágrimas y enfermedad; escuchando desgarradores gritos de tristeza y susurros de pérdida; palpando las consecuencias de sus actos y saboreando la amargura de la culpa. Una experiencia con todos los sentidos a la que llaman sufrimiento ajeno.

Choca con un muchacho no mucho menor que él. Sus ojos se encuentran con dos fuentes de lágrimas color avellana. Reconoce la forma de su cara, de sus cejas y hasta su cabello castaño y lacio. Si no fuera imposible, si no hubiese visto su cadáver frío tendido en el suelo del Gran Comedor aquel día, habría pensado que era Colin Creevey el que estaba frente a él.

—Perdona... ¿Puedes decirme dónde está el ala de psicomagia? —Seguramente se trataba de Dennis Creevey, su hermano menor. El único de los dos que quedaba con vida. Por suerte el flequillo aún le cubre la cicatriz.—Es la primera vez que vengo a este sitio.

Señala, con el habla perdida y ganas de expulsar el desayuno, las escaleras por las que ha venido. Se despiden con un murmullo y separan sus caminos.

—¡Mi hijo! —Una mujer tiembla de confusión a su lado, llorando a voces. —¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! ¿Donde está..? ¿Donde está mi bebé?

Se deshace en lágrimas mientras aporrea una de las asépticas puertas blancas, hasta que un par de sanitarios en bata la inmovilizan y se la llevan a otro lado. Como si el dolor de una madre fuese un inconveniente.

Cuando siente que ya no lo soporta más, baja las escaleras hasta la planta baja, cruza la recepción y atraviesa el cristal. La sensación es como pasar a través de una cortina de agua fría, no obstante, sale seco y caliente por el otro lado. Le recorre un escalofrío, porque esa misma sensación le recuerda a algo mucho menos inocente, algo mucho menos pasajero.

Aparece frente a un desmejorado maniquí de pestañas postizas y una túnica verde, en los almacenes Purge y Dowse S.A. Se queda sin respiración, se ahoga, siente que muere de nuevo. Su corazón se acelera y quiere escapar por su garganta, huir de un pecho que no lo merece. Pero luego se calma, toma una gran bocanada de aire y deja que su pulso vuelva a la normalidad. No pasa nada, se dice, porque solo es algo de frío y no la parca envolviéndole entre sus brazos.

Todo sigue como antes.

El mundo llora a sus muertos, repara sus daños y sigue girando. Las personas olvidan, curan sus heridas, superan sus traumas y siguen sus vidas sin mirar atras. Abandonan aquello que les hace recordar los malos tiempos. Todo cambia, el reloj nunca se detiene y nadie espera a que te levantes otra vez.

Tú te caes y el mundo te pisotea hasta que te conviertes en un desecho triste e insignificante.

Y Harry Potter se había caído.

Se había caído en un abismo.

Querido Diario:

Te escribo porque mi psicólogo me ha dicho que sería buena idea para superar... Bueno, para superarlo todo.

En realidad yo me negué en un principio. ¿Escribir todos tus recuerdos, todas tus memorias y todo lo que sientes en una pequeña libretita sin protecciones mágicas? No, eso te dejaba demasiado débil, demasiado vulnerable.

Y eso nunca acaba bien.

Además, era demasiado vulgar, demasiado muggle. No había elegancia ninguna en escribir con un pequeño aparato en páginas rayadas. Nada se compara a esmerarse en dibujar hermosas letras sobre un papiro envejecido, usando una estilizada pluma de faisán y un bote de tinta verde esmeralda.

No, Malfoy, no pienses en el verde esmeralda.

Desgraciadamente, el doctor Matthews me obligó a comprar uno. De hecho, me acompañó él mismo hasta una tienda del Londres Muggle y me ayudó a elegir.

Pero era tarea imposible.

Cada.

Color.

Me.

Recordaba.

A.

Él.

¿Verde? Sus ojos. ¿Rojo? Su casa de Hogwarts. ¿Amarillo? Su snitch dorada. ¿Azul? Su patronuns. ¿Negro? Su cabello. ¿Marrón? Su piel morena. ¿Naranja? El pelo de su mejor amigo.¿Blanco? Su lechuza.

Y pensar en él me recordaba a todo lo malo que le he hecho, todo lo que lo he molestado durante años, todo lo que le he odiado sin darle explicación alguna. Bueno, mejor dicho, todo lo que le ha odiado el antiguo Draco Malfoy.

Porque ese niño enclenque y asustadizo que disfrutaba molestando al gran héroe, ese joven perdido que jugaba a ser el malo de la película, no era yo.

Ese tío era un capullo.

Algún día quizás te cuente porqué el antiguo yo era así. O porqué ahora deseo cambiar toda mi personalidad (o por lo menos dejar salir a la luz mis facetas ocultas). O porqué me odio a mi mismo más que a nada en este mundo.

Pero como el doctor Matthews siempre dice, para pasar página hay que dejar atrás el pasado.

Ahora soy un hombre nuevo que ya no pasea por Hogwarts insultando a todo aquel que no sea sangre pura, o fardando de mi dinero y mi estatus, o proclamándome el rey de la escuela. Incluso hago cosas de muggles, como escribir en diarios.

Así que te hablaré de algo reciente, la razón por la que he comenzado a usarte:

Lo he vuelto a ver.

Esta misma mañana, cuando iba a hacer la consulta semanal con mi psicomago en la nueva área del hospital San Mungo para Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas.

Eataba en la entrada, atravesando maniquíes abandonados y nadando entre nubes de polvo, cuando lo ví atravesar el escaparate con un maniquí vestido de verde chillón.

Se había quedado quieto.

Apretó su mandíbula, dibujando una línea recta, y se llevó la mano al pecho. Respiraba con agitación, como si acabase de correr una carrera, y cerró sus párpados con fuerza.

Comenzó a boquear y se llevó la otra mano a la garganta, como si se ahogase. Una gota de sudor caía por el moreno de su rostro, deslizándose como si disfrutase con el contacto.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, habían perdido todo su brillo.

Habían perdido su valor.

Quise ayudarlo, de verdad. Quise acercarme a él y preguntarle si estaba bien. Quise colocar mi mano en su espalda y decirle que todo iría a mejor. Quise abrazarle y dejar que llorase en mi hombro todo lo que no había llorado en años. Quise ayudarle a volver a ser el mismo chico valiente y amable de siempre.

Pero tuve miedo.

Me quedé allí, escondido, porque en realidad siempre habíamos sido enemigos.

Porque en realidad yo estaba demasiado hecho pedazos como para recomponer a una persona.

Porque yo era oscuro y él era todo un foco de luz.

Porque tenía miedo.

Y al final siempre hago eso. Cuando tengo miedo me escondo, ya sea tras una máscara de hielo o tras un maniquí roto. Y al final, uno nunca cambia sus hábitos.

Esperé hasta que se tranquilizó y desapareció de allí, seguramente para llegar a su casa, y yo mismo atravesé el cristal para llegar hasta la recepción.

Le conté todo esto al doctor, y me dijo que era el momento perfecto para estrenarte.

Así que ya lo sabes, sabes lo cobarde que soy. Sabes la rata rastrera en la que me he convertido. Sabes que no me merezco nada bueno.

Hace mucho tiempo que me caí a un profundo abismo, y ahora lucho por escalar una pared completamente lisa.

_#Paso 1: Deja de fingir que no tienes miedo. Todos tenemos nuestro boggart._


	3. 02 Eres un héroe, Potter

_Eres un héroe, Potter (y otras mentiras que nadie cree)_

.

Grimlaud Place, Londres.

Un chico moreno, de cabello negro azabache y mirada perdida aparece de la nada. Se recoloca sus gafas nuevas, de pasta negra muggle, y se aparta el pelo de la cara para limpiarse el sudor de la frente, dejando ver en ella una cicatriz blanca en forma de rayo.

Bueno, eso es lo que todos los muggles de alrededor verían si no fuera un chico invisible.

Desde pequeño, Harry Potter había aprendido que ser invisible era sumamente útil. Si no te ven, tus tíos no pueden gritarte. Si no te ve, tu primo no puede pegarte. Si no te ven, no pueden atosigarte a preguntas. Si no te ven, no le pueden quitar puntos a Gryffindor ni expulsarte.

Si no te ven, no te matan.

Y últimamente, ser invisible era lo que más deseaba en este mundo.

El chico hizo unos movimientos y, frente a sus narices, dos edificios se separaron como si de un terremoto se tratara. Los muggles de las ventanas no se dieron cuenta de nada y siguieron riendo. Los transeúntes de la calle parecían ignorar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero allí, gracias a la magia, apareció otro edificio.

Entró casi al instante, en guardia y con la varita en alto, sin hacer ruido.

— Homemum Revelio.

No sucedió nada.

A pesar de que el hechizo había demostrado que no había nadie en la casa, buscó por todas las habitaciones repitiendo el hechizo una y otra vez. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que no había intrusos, procedió a revisar que todas las protecciones estuviesen bien colocadas y en perfectas condiciones.

No, hoy tampoco había intentado entrar nadie. Un día más sin sufrir ataques, como todos desde la caída del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Algunos pensaréis que exageraba pero, ya sabéis, alerta permanente.

Cuando por fin se había tranquilizado, el crujir del suelo tras él le sobresaltó.

—¡Expeliarmus!

Se giró a la velocidad del rayo, dispuesto a atacar, y una luz roja salió desde su varita e impactó contra un cuerpo.

Una varita salio disparada por el aire y una bolsa de la compra se estrelló contra el suelo.

Frente a él estaba una muchacha de cabello largo, liso y naranja; ojos asustados color avellana y piel blanca como la nieve cubierta de pequeñas pecas.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?

El mago colocó la punta de la varita en el cuello de la chica, frunciendo el ceño y achinando los ojos. Podría tratarse de su novia, pero también podría no serlo. Podría estar siendo paranoico, pero era perfectamente posible que se tratase de un mortífago usando la Poción Multijugos. Él mismo la había usado para despistar a sus enemigos y sabía lo fácil que era engañar y ser engañado.

—Identifícate.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y retrocedió un poco, pero él se acercó más para evitar que escapara. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

—Soy Ginevra Molly Weasley.

—¿Cómo sé que eres tú?

—Comenzamos a salir cuando yo estaba en mi quinto año y tú en tu sexto. El día de la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía, me dejaste a mí y a otros amigos el Mapa del Merodeador. La contraseña para usarlo es '_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_', y para bloquearlo '_Travesura realizada'_.

Se calmó, pues pocos sabían como usar el mapa, y entonces dejó de apuntar con la varita a su novia.

Exhaló aliviado y se tumbó en un sofá. Se pasó las manos por la cara y por debajo de las gafas, intentando relajarse, para después despeinarse con la derecha.

Ella se sentó a su lado, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, y le dio la mano.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Potter se volvió a pasar la mano derecha por su cabello azabache, que ya no podía despeinar más. Se mordió el labio y posó sus tristes orbes verdes en Ginny, pero esta no le devolvía la mirada. En su lugar se fijaba en una macha de humedad en la pared, porque sabía que si miraba esos dos cristales color sapo en escabeche, si miraba a la cara del hombre que siempre había amado, no sería capaz de pronunciar su discurso.

—¿Que quieres decirme, Gin?

Tembló cuando pronunció su nombre, con la voz grave y un deje de tristeza y anhelo. Tembló porque sabía que Harry Potter, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso, seguía allí adentro. Y tembló porque sabía que ella no podría sacarlo jamás a la superficie.

—Esto no funciona. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El azabache asintió, consciente de que tenía toda la razón.

—Fred está muerto y George parece ignorarlo, piensa que se ha ido de viaje. Mamá se pasa horas sentada en el porche mirando al horizonte y no reacciona cuando le hablamos, creo que piensa que un día mi hermano volverá en un coche volador. Bill y Fleur no viven aquí, tienen su propia casa y son una pareja feliz. Charlie no quiere volver de Rumanía y Percy finge que todo sigue como antes. Y Ronald, -hace una pausa para respirar.- Ron se pasa los días practicando hechizos en el maizal y colocando protecciones por todos lados, sin decir una palabra a nadie.

Él escucha todo lo que ella tiene que decir, mientras observa como sus ojos cristalizan y lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. Siente como sus propios ojos se humedecen, porque sabe que todo es culpa suya, que él podría haberlo evitado si hubiera sabido más, si se hubiera esforzado más.

—Y tu estás... Cambiado. Ya no eres el mismo. Cada vez que vengo a visitarte, me atacas y en tu mirada solo hay furia y desconfianza. —Hace un ademán , como si así pudiera explicarse mejor. Luego se tapa el rostro con ambas manos. Solloza. —Y yo me asusto, y no puedo con todo. No lo soporto más, no soy tan fuerte.

Sus hombros suben y bajan rápidamente, a la velocidad a la que hiperventila y llora. Se recuesta junto a su novio y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Harry le da la mano y acaricia su piel con el pulgar, tranquilizándola, mientras una sola lágrima rueda por su mejilla hasta caer sobre sus vaqueros.

Y se quedan allí durante horas, alargando ese momento, hasta que la chica se levanta y se desaparece.

Y él se queda allí, observando el hueco que ha dejado en el colchón, oliendo el aroma a champú, queriendo guardarlo para siempre en su memoria.

Todo ha terminado.

.

Querido Diario:

La verdad, tenía pensado tirarte a la basura luego de la última vez. Hoy mismo he salido contigo en el bolsillo interior de la túnica dispuesto a tirarte al contenedor. Pero ha sucedido algo importante, algo que necesito contar a alguien que no sea el doctor Matthews, quien seguro me dirá que lo que he hecho no ha sido sano.

Para él, nada de lo que hago es sano.

Todo ha comenzado cuando paseaba por el Londres muggle, con una elegante gabardina y unas gafas de sol graduadas para ocultar mi identidad.

De pronto, al pasar frente a una cafetería, la he visto. Allí, sola, con su pelo encrespado por la humedad de la ciudad y su nariz de rata de biblioteca hundida en las páginas de un libro. Una de mis compañeras de clase que más me ha odiado.

Hoy me he encontrado con Hermione Granger.

Normalmente me hubiera quedado en la otra acera, con las manos en los bolsillos y observándola, pensando en todas las cosas malas que le he hecho y aumentando de tamaño el fantasma de la depresión (sí, al parecer eso existe) que siempre me ronda.

Pero, por alguna razón, hoy me sentía valiente.

He cruzado por el paso de peatones (es un concepto que aprendí ayer, y significa una alfombra de piel de zebra sobre el asfalto) y he llegado hasta la mesa en la que estaba sentada. Y, cuando me he aclarado la garganta para saludarla, ella me ha espetado:

"Puedes sentarte, Malfoy."

Yo le he hecho caso. Ella ha cerrado el libro y nos hemos quedado en silencio durante unos minutos, estudiándonos, observando cómo habíamos cambiado, hasta que ha llegado el camarero a preguntar si íbamos a tomar algo.

Yo iba a pedirle un helado saltarín de calabaza, pero Granger se me ha adelantado y ha pedido dos 'fracochinos'. No sé lo que es, pero me ha parecido conveniente dejarla elegir a ella ya que es sangre su... Ya que es hija de muggles.

Hemos seguido en silencio hasta que ha llegado el 'fracochino', y después nadie nos habría podido callar.

A continuación, nos hemos puesto al día, manteniendo una conversación sin insultos ni malas miradas, sin discutir, como dos personas civilizadas que han dejado atrás sus diferencias.

Ella me ha contado que la familia Weasley está destrozada, que ella está de los nervios y que tiene planeado viajar a Australia para devolverle sus recuerdos a sus padres.

Yo le he explicado que mi madre y mi padre ya no se hablan, que ella lo odia por ponerme en peligro y él se esconde en su despacho temiendo la furia de los mortífagos, ahora que ha brindado al Ministerio con los nombres de otros de sus compañeros de juerga.

Le he contado que ahora voy al psicólogo.

Ella me ha dicho que ella también, y que ha intentado convencer a la comadre... a Weasley de ir también, pero se ha negado.

A continuación, me ha hablado de todas sus aventuras, me ha contado todo lo que ha hecho para vencer a los mortífagos.

Yo le he confesado toda mi vida.

Hemos conversado sobre como nuestros amigos y compañeros superan lo sucedido, de cómo las familias con pérdidas sobreviven a la tristeza.

Hemos hablado de cómo nosotros siempre nos habíamos odiado por razones estúpidas (envidia, elitismo de sangre, yo portándome como un gilipollas) y de cómo nos gustaba conversar con el otro.

En unas pocas horas, hemos pasado de detestarnos a muerte a hacernos amigos.

Me ha contado que McGonagall, la nueva directora de Hogwarts, le dijo que aquellos que faltamos a clase el año pasado seremos invitados de nuevo al colegio, y que pronto nos llegará una carta.

Y se ve que hoy estaba enfermo o algo parecido, porque me ha entrado de nuevo el valor y le he preguntado por Potter.

Me he enterado de que él también va al psicólogo y de que tiene ataques de ansiedad y estrés post-traumático. Que ahora ha cambiado, que se odia, que ha perdido todo lo que le hacía ser él. Dice que ya no sonríe, que ha perdido sus razones para vivir y que se siente solo.

Me ha dicho que está cayendo y se está quemando al atravesar la atmósfera (como los meteoritos que estudiamos en Astronomía), y que necesita ayuda.

Me ha dicho que se está destruyendo a sí mismo y ella no puede evitarlo.

Nos hemos despedido con un abrazo y yo he regresado a Malfoy Manor desapareciéndome en un callejón oscuro, oculto de la vista de los muggles.

La mansión estaba en silencio. Madre estaba aprendiendo a cocinar con los elfos en las cocinas, en una nueva obsesión que tenía desde hace poco, y Padre debía estar escondiéndose en su habitación. Todo estaba frío y oscuro, y todavía olía a mortífagos (o más bien a Greyback, porque esa peste es imposible de limpiar).

Hasta allí todo normal.

Y entonces he hecho algo malo.

Algo que el doctos Matthews hubiera reprobado.

Puedo imaginarme su voz suave y amable diciéndome que no debo anclarme en el pasado, que la única manera de convertirme en el yo que quiero ser es dejar atrás los malos recuerdos, no desenterrar lo que esté bajo la arena.

Pero me ha dado igual.

He llamado a Kreacher, que siempre parece contento de servirme aunque no sea su amo (de hecho, no se a quien sirve).

He escrito una carta.

Y.

Le.

He.

Dicho.

Que.

La.

Deje.

En.

Casa.

De.

Harry.

Potter.

Y sí, doctor Matthews, ya se que está mal remover el fango. Pero yo soy un Black, y nosotros jamás dejamos errores sin solucionar.

No puedes comenzar una nueva historia sin borrar todo lo que has hecho.

Y esto, es mi comienzo.

.

Cuando Kreacher se apareció frente a él, seguramente después de esconderse en su armario especial, derramando lágrimas de forma patética sobre el guardapelo de su anterior amo, Harry Potter decidió que era hora de coger el correo que el elfo había recibido para él.

Fue hasta la entrada, y allí se encontró con dos sobres.

El primero fue sorprendente, algo que no esperaba.

Era una carta de Hogwarts que le invitaba a cursar su séptimo año escolar a pesar de ser mayor de edad, debido a los problemas surgidos el curso anterior.

Pues claro que iría.

De hecho, no sabría moverse en un ambiente que no involucrase corbatas de colores y libros de texto. Llevaba tantos años estudiando allí, que se había quedado estancado en lo que conocía como su segundo hogar.

Era el lugar idóneo para destacar en algo en lo que no muriese gente.

O mejor:

Para no destacar.

La segunda carta era más inesperada, extraña y misteriosa aún.

Venía sin remitente y sin sello, escrita en tinta verde con una letra fina y delicada.

_Querido Harry James Potter Evans:_

_Te escribo para agradecerte lo que hiciste, para agradecerte el dar la vida para salvarnos a todos._

_Has salvado a mi familia, a mis amigos, al mundo tal y como lo conocemos._

_A mí, me has devuelto a la vida._

_Pero me he enterado de que, a pesar de todo, estas triste. Me han dicho que apenas sales de tu casa, que no comes bien y que cortaste con tu novia._

_No me gusta que te sientas mal._

_Eres un héroe, Potter._

_Sonríe. _

_PD: Nos vemos en el tren :)_

_D.B._

Sin que él lo notara, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como una intrusa. Y a esa, no le pudo apuntar con la varita.

.

_#Paso 2: Lee las cartas con atención. Puede que tengan pistas y, si no es así, puede que te hagan sonreír._


	4. 03 El Tren

_El Tren ( uno normal, no el que te mata )_

La estación de King Cross, siempre gris y triste, estaba hoy llena de brillo y color.

Como cada uno de septiembre, al andar rápido y los trajes elegantes de los muggles se mezclaban con maletas misteriosas, sapos y lechuzas y túnicas y gorros de todas las formas y colores.

Hoy, como cada año, cientos de familias se estrellaban contra la pared entre el andén nueve y el andén diez, algunos por primera vez y otros ya como parte de la tradición, y desaparecían. Sus cuerpos atravesaban sin más el grueso muro de ladrillo para entrar al maravilloso lugar llamado andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Si eres un mago, debes conocerlo como la palma de tu mano. Seguramente fuiste allí para ir al colegio, o vas ahora para dejar a tus hijos vivir sus propias aventuras. Y debes aceptar que, como cada vez, esta visita también será espectacular.

Siempre hay magia en el aire, siempre hay ruido y risas y siempre hay nuevas personas por conocer.

Y allí descansa el Expreso de Hogwarts. Esta preciosa locomotora de carrocería granate y negra, construida con los mecanismos que usaban los antiguos muggles para fabricar máquinas similares, reflejando la luz del sol de la mañana y guardando casi un siglo de vivencias y de sueños dentro de sus cómodos vagones.

Allí viajaron magos tan oscuros como Peter Pettigrew, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange e incluso Lord Voldemort. Magos tan poderosos como Minerva McGonagall o Albus Dumbledore. Y magos tan famosos como Newt Scamander, Gilderoy Lockhart o incluso el mismo Harry Potter y sus compañeros.

A ese tren solo suben estudiantes de entre once y diecisiete años, pero esta vez es distinto.

Esta vez, la mayoría de los estudiantes que el año anterior no pudieron finalizar sus estudios se suben hoy a un tren que conocen mejor que nadie, que les ha visto crecer a lo largo de los últimos ocho años, que ha albergado las mas puras vivencias y que ha escuchado los mas oscuros secretos. Un tren que, por una última vez, los llevaba de nuevo a casa.

Todos ellos entran primero a elegir su vagón, como un premio por tener el valor de regresar, a pesar de que no lo necesitan. Ya tenían claro que se pondrían en el mismo vagón en el que disfrutaron comiendo dulces del carrito, hablando del futuro y disfrutando de la felicidad infantil que no sabían que tenían.

En uno de ellos, Neville Longbottom recibe los elogios de Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y otros muchos alumnos de séptimo año (nuevos y antiguos).

En otro, algunos ravenclaws se juntan para hacer una lectura conjunta.

Hay uno que está repleto de hufflepuffs riendo juntos y contando anécdotas de todo tipo.

Pero, si te fijas bien, hay un último vagón en el que nadie entra, un vagón del que todos se alejan por respeto a los viajeros que descansan allí adentro. Un vagón en el que, como ya se ha corrido la voz en todo el tren, viajan Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

—No se si lo podré hacer, Mione.

Una cabeza repleta de rizos castaños se levanta, dejando ver a una hermosa chica de piel morena y ojos avellana. Ella suspira, cierra el libro que trae entre sus manos y se levanta, para después sentarse junto a su mejor amigo. Ella le rodea con sus finitos brazos y apoya la cabeza en sus hombros. Ambos se quedan un rato así hasta que, finalmente, la chica habla.

—Estamos todos destrozados, Harry. Neville se ha vuelto más cerrado que nunca y ya apenas habla con desconocidos, Luna ahora desconfía de todo el mundo, yo tengo a mis padres perdidos por algún lugar de Australia y ni siquiera recuerdan que tienen una hija. Ron ha querido venir y, cuando cree que nadie lo ve, llora. Y sabes lo mucho que odia llorar.

—Ya lo sé, Hermione, pero es distinto. Todos vosotros sois muy fuertes, y además...

Harry se quedó en silencio, sin acabar la frase. Pero para Hermione, que había descubierto junto a él el mundo mágico y que lo conocía como nadie había hecho, sabía que las palabras que llegaban a continuación estaban implícitas.

_'Ninguno de vosotros moristeis.'_

Nunca habían hablado del tema, porque Harry nunca había querido compartirlo y a Hermione no le parecía bien presionarlo, así que la castaña no sabía cómo era aquello de morir o lo que su amigo sintió. No entendía que no era como lo pintaban las leyendas, que no había ningún túnel con una luz al final, que no hay ninguna barca para ayudarte a cruzar el río ni ninguna verja de oro que se abriese para recibirte.

No sabía que, cuando morías, lo único que ves es un tren al que puedes elegir montar o no.

Un tren como ese.

Un tren al que todos habían subido.

Harry juraba que quería calmarse, que quería superar este mal trago de una maldita vez y que odiaba sentirse así de débil y vulnerable. Juraba que intentaría controlarse para que aquello no le sucediese otra vez.

Pero sonó el claxon y el tren se puso en marcha.

Las manos volvieron a temblarle, justo como había pasado hace media hora cuando había subido las escalerillas. El pulso se le aceleró nuevamente y el corazón se le salía por la boca, queriendo huir del destino cruel que les esperaba.

Pero y era tarde, ya estaban todos metidos en aquella máquina demoníaca, rumbo al otro lado del Estigio.

Se le cortó la respiración, como si estuviese sumergido en el agua, a pesar de que intentaba que el aire entrase a los pulmones una y otra vez_. _Una y otra vez.

_'Ya está, esto es el final. Nos estamos muriendo. Me estoy muriendo.'_

Se estaba ahogando. Se estaba ahogando. Se estaba ahogando. No podía respirar. La vista se le emborronaba más de lo normal y solo escuchaba un murmullo a lo lejos que relacionaba con la voz de Hermione.

_'Me estoy muriendo.'_

¿Sería un ataque de ansiedad o una maldición? Sería bastante patético para un mago morir de uno de los primeros, pues se consideraba una enfermedad de muggles. Pero lo sería aún más si alguien le hubiese atacado y él, que había vencido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, no pudiese defenderse.

Ya apenas veía manchas de colores: El rojo de las paredes, el marrón de los asientos, el castaño del cabello de su amiga y el rosa de su ropa. Entonces entró una mancha más que no supo identificar, una mancha blanca y negra. Y arriba de ella, el blanco cambiaba de tono...

No, no era blanco.

Era rubio.

Entonces escuchó una voz gritar:

—¡Anapneo!¹

Y después todo se oscureció, todo se volvió negro, y después una serie de imágenes que luego olvidaría pasaron por su cabeza. Pero esta vez no había ningún Albus Dumbledore. Esta vez no había luz. Esta vez no había un tren.

_'Bueno, por lo menos no estoy muerto.'_

Cuando despertó, seguía en el tren, pero la luz de la mañana casi había desaparecido del todo. Esto, en parte, le había ayudado a tranquilizarse. Si aún no estaba muerto, eso significaba que el Expreso de Hogwarts no era una especie de barcaza de la muerte.

Con suerte, claro.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a su amiga durmiendo en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento, un libro abierto sobre el que descansaba su mano y rodeada por envoltorios de golosinas.

Al levantarse, notó que estaba agarrando algo con la mano. Era una carta y, sin ni siquiera mirarla, supo de quien era.

_Querido moribundo:_

_¿Estás tenso, Potter?_

_Porque si no, no se me ocurre otra forma de que te hayas desmayado. No me lo esperaba del gran y fantástico tú. Bueno, da igual._

_Muy mal, Potter._

_¿Como te atreves a casi morirte? Menos mal que yo estaba paseando por los pasillos cuando tu amiga gritó por ayuda, porque sino ahora no estarías leyendo esta carta._

_Bueno, y menos mal que yo era el único que la ha escuchado, porque sino tu reputación de salvador del mundo mágico se habría roto en pedazos._

_Cuando he llegado te he hecho un ANAPNEO y después me he quedado un ratito a vigilarte y a mirarte cuando duermes._

_Intenta no tener estos ataques otra vez, porque sino el que va a morir soy yo, y de un susto._

_PD: Nos vemos en el castillo ;)_

_PD3: Te adjunto una ranita de chocolate :)_

_D.B._

Justo cuando acabó de leer la carta, escuchó a Hermione bostezar y la escondió en su bolsillo. Por alguna razón sentía que su contenido era tan privado que no podía confesárselo ni a su amiga del alma.

—Mmmm... ¿Harry? — la castaña se levantó de un salto y le sacudió tanto y tan fuerte que le tiró las gafas al suelo. —¡Oh dios mío, Harry! ¡Pensé que te morías! Menos mal que ahora estás bien, porque no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Hermione se echó a llorar en su hombro, y el solo pudo consolarla con un abrazo y palabras tranquilizadoras.

Harry sabía que desde el final de séptimo año, uno de los más grandes temores de la chica había sido perder a sus amigos sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. Aquel día, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, había visto su miedo hacerse real durante unos minutos, y ahora no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Y así como Harry temía a su propia muerte y tenía ataques cada vez que algo le recordaba fuertemente a ella, Hermione se paralizaba cada vez que sus amigos estaban en peligro y luego se ponía a llorar.

_'Espera. Hermione estaba paralizada y no pudo ayudarme.'_

— Mione. Eh, Mione. — la chica siguió sollozando. — Mione, ¿quien te dio esos dulces?

La castaña se calmó un poco antes de responder.

— ¡Oh, si! ¡Lo siento, Harry! No podía calmarme, tu estabas desmayado y no quería llamar a nadie, así que cogí un poco de dinero de tu monedero y las compré a la señira del carrito.

El ojiverde la miró fijamente, intentando descubrir si estaba mintiendo. Pero no encontró ninguna señal de que su amiga no le estuviese diciendo la verdad.

—Mione... ¿Quién me salvó?

La mirada de Hermione brilló con preocupación y frunció el ceño.

—¿De que hablas Harry? Dejaste de ahogarte y te desmayaste, pero estabas bien. —Le puso la mano en la frente. — ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Estás mareado?

Después de mucho insistir, y de muchas respuestas por el estilo, al final el chico de gafas lo dejó estar, porque la castaña no parecía estar mintiendo. Solo se pusieron los uniformes de la escuela y recogieron sus cosas porque estaban a punto de llegar.

Lo que Harry no sabía, era que Hermione Granger es la mejor actriz del mundo.

Querido Diario:

Lo he vuelto a hacer.

Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir (o lo que me dirías si fueses una persona real), que a este ritmo jamás voy a poder dejar atrás mi oscuro pasado y me quedaré anclado en todo lo malo que me ha sucedido.

Ya lo sé.

Pero es que no he podido evitarlo.

Yo sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, de haber tenido brazos, piernas y una varita. Bueno, y razón humana. Cuando hubieses escuchado a Mione gritar en el vagón, como yo lo he hecho, en seguida hubieses sabido que algo andaba mal y hubieses corrido a ayudar.

Yo al principio pensaba que alguien le estaba atacando a Él. Estaba dispuesto a entrar en batalla y a morir si era necesario, sólo para compensar los errores del pasado. Solo para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi y mi familia. Se lo debía.

Pero era algo mucho peor que eso. Se estaba muriendo el solo, su cabeza le estaba MATANDO.

Sé lo doloroso que es eso, y lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. Sé lo que es odiarte a ti mismo y a lo que has hecho, y se lo que es tener tanto miedo que no puedes moverte.

Yo he pasado por todo.

Y ya te lo dije el último día: Yo, por encima de ser un Malfoy, soy un Black. Y los Black, no rompemos nuestra palabra, ni dejamos cabos sueltos o las cosas si terminar. Nosotros no olvidamos nuestros errores, sino que los solucionamos, y jamás dejamos una deuda sin pagar.

Y a Potter, a Potter le debo mi vida.

Juro solemnemente que no son solo excusas, que me dejo llevar por mi orgullo y por ninguna otra razón.

Le he vuelto a dejar una carta, solo para decirle que no se muera.

Ah, y hablando de olvidar todo tu pasado:

Lo siento, doctor Matthews, pero he regresado a casa.

Vuelvo a Hogwarts.

_# Paso 3: Siempre hay alguien que lo sabe. Siempre._

¹Anapneo. Despeja los conductos respiratorios para que la otra persona no se ahogue**.**


	5. 04 El horror de enamorarse

_El horror de enamorarse (pero no darse cuenta jamás)_

—¿Sabe qué? Siempre he pensado en cómo los malentendidos han conducido mi vida hasta este punto de amargura profunda. Hasta ganar la guerra y acabar con el mago más tenebroso del último siglo fue agridulce.

Esta vez el chico de cabello azabache y el hombre rechoncho están en un ambiente distinto, con paredes hechas de gruesos muros de piedra, pero no cambian ni la postura ni el terrible diván rojo de terciopelo.

—¿Es así? — El doctor Matthews, a quien habían dotado de una consulta en el Ala de Enfermería debido a que todos sus clientes eran exclusivamente alumnos de la generación del Trío de Oro, no parece nada sorprendido. — Cuénteme más, señor Potter.

El interrogado suspira largamente y se lleva las manos a la cara, pasando sus dedos por debajo de las gafas.

—Culpé al profesor Snape de odiarme y querer matarme durante años cuando siempre fue mi aliado en las sombras. Una confusión provocó que mi padrino pasase años en Azkaban, odiado por lo que le quedaba de familia y por su único amigo en el mundo, sabiendo que aquel que traicionó a mis padres seguía vivo. Una segunda confusión provocó que, tras estar a punto de lograr sus objetivos de toda una vida, se viera forzado a ser un fugitivo y que Remus fuese despedido. La tercera...

Se incorpora para quedar sentado en el diván y mirar a su psicólogo a los ojos, disparando flechas de esmeralda con los suyos.

—¿Necesitas un segundo?

— No, estoy bien. — contestó el muchacho. Tragó saliva y respiró como si quisiera acabar con el oxígeno de la sala. —La tercera provocó su muerte. En segundo curso creí a Tom Riddle y su estúpido diario. En cuarto curso, por otro malentendido, acabé participando en un torneo mortal que acabó con la vida de Cedric Diggory. En sexto curso Dumbledore murió por otro de estos. En el año anterior hubo millones de malentendidos. Y todo por culpa de un malentendido que me involvía a mí y a Voldemort.

El señor regordete no puede soportar la intensidad de la mirada y aparta la vista para apuntar algo en su libreta.

—Sabes que no puedes echarte la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo, ¿verdad?

Harry Potter suspira de nuevo, cansadamente.

—Ya lo sé. Pero podía haber hecho mucho más. Podía haber evitado la muerte de muchos. Podía haber evitado torturas, miedo y la guerra en general. Podía haber prestado ayuda a Malfoy en lugar de, por ejemplo, maldecirle.

El hombre aparta la vista de su libreta y vuelve a mirar al muchacho frente a él, con curiosidad morbosa.

—¿Maldeciste al joven Malfoy?

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. En su cuerpo delgadito desangrándose. Sus ojos grises mirándome con miedo, como si fuese un monstruo. Y me quedé allí parado, paralizado, mirando cómo se moría poco a poco y sin hacer nada, hasta que llegó Snape a salvarlo. —Sus ojos verdes miran a algún punto del infinito, reviviendo aquella pesadilla. — Y a pesar de lo que le había hecho, aún así me salvó la vida al no delatarme a los mortífagos.

—Tengo entendido que tú también salvaste la suya.

—Es distinto. —Se miró a las manos. —Si yo hubiese muerto, su familia hubiera estado a salvo y en buena posición. No sé si yo hubiera tenido el valor para hacer lo que él hizo.

—Te menosprecias, Harry. Vales mucho más de lo que crees.

—Él sí que vale mucho más.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. La luz natural que entra por la ventana se diluye entre nubes e ilumina el rostro cansado, triste y desmejorado del joven. El doctor Matthews decide cambiar de tema porque acaba de descubrir un secreto encerrado en sus ojos, algo que le va a complicar mucho el trabajo.

—¿Has pensado e nuestra sesión anterior? ¿Sabes ya hacia donde se dirige tu furia, Harry?

Vuelven a cruzar miradas.

—¿Nunca deja de hacer preguntas incómodas?

El hombre rió levemente ante el ceño fruncido del salvador del mundo mágico.

—En eso consiste mi trabajo.

—Mione, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La chica levanta su cabeza y sus rizos castaños botan con gracia. Mira a su mejor amigo, que todavía tiene los ojos oscurecidos, y no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que han cambiado todos.

—Estoy escribiendo una carta para mi novio.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, aquellos que están volviendo a hacer su séptimo curso parecen haberse adueñado de los sofás y las butacas. Neville Longbottom habla con Dean Thomas de algo que les tiene entusiasmarlos, la gemela Patil (Harry nunca supo cual era de Ravenclaw y cual era de su casa) hace la tarea, y Seamus Finnigan está sorprendentemente leyendo un libro.

Harry se sienta junto a ella.

—Me refiero a porqué no estás haciendo los deberes de Pociones.

Hermione mira al infinito, deja la pluma sobre el pergamino con cuidado de no estropear nada, y suspira como cada vez que le explica algo muy obvio.

—Porque no tengo ganas. No siempre tengo que estar estudiando, ¿sabes? —Se da cuenta de que ha sido algo mezquina y suaviza su tono. —Además, no puedo concentrarme. Me pongo nerviosa en seguida. Así que prefiero escribir una carta a Ron porque pensar en él me calma.

—¿Sigue igual de mal?

-Mal es un eufemismo. Está furioso, deprimido y no sabe como canalizar sus emociones, porque nunca ha sabido. La señora Weasley sigue igual de... Ida. Y George sigue fingiendo que Fred se fue de viaje de negocios para poner una sucursal en Japón.

Se quedan en silencio.

—Esto apesta.—Dice Harry.

—Lo sé.

La chica apoya su cabeza cansada en el hombro de Harry, y este hace lo propio con su cabeza. Se quedan así un buen rato, brindándose apoyo emocional en silencio, porque la vida apesta y ninguno sabe qué hacer con ella.

—Ya veo que no me has hecho caso.

El hombre rechoncho y barbudo habla esta vez con un chico de piel pálida como un fantasma, cabello tan rubio que parece brillar como la nieve y unos intensos ojos grises. O plateados. O metálicos. Nadie sabría decirlo porque no muchos disponen de tiempo suficiente para mirarlos.

Le está riñendo porque le ha desobedecido, porque le dijo que debía dejar atrás el pasado y en vez de eso ha regresado al lugar donde todo ha sucedido. Menos mal que no sabe que el joven frente a él, cruzado de piernas y brazos sobre una silla (porque se ha negado a tumbarse en un diván rojo asqueroso y con olor a viejo) y con un rostro impasible como la piedra fría, le ha estado mandando cartas a la única persona que aún le mantiene anclado a ese tiempo que ya pasó.

—Sí, señor. —Arrastra las palabras como una serpiente y su voz suena suave como un pastel. Pero un pastel envenenado. —Pero por otra parte he estado usando mucho el diario últimamente, y realmente me sirve para ordenar mis ideas.

Draco Black (es el apellido que ahora obliga a sus amigos a usar) se ríe por dentro a carcajadas, sin mover ni un solo músculo del cuerpo. Se ríe porque aquel señor realmente piensa que va a dejar toda su vida anterior hecha un desastre y va a empezar de cero. Ya debe haberlo repetido mil veces, pero los Black no dejan las cosas a medias jamás.

Jamás.

Es completamente una cuestión de orgullo, porque significaría que no tiene las pelotas o la destreza para arreglarlo todo, lo que le convertiría en un cobarde o un inútil. Y no es ninguna de las dos.

O quizás es que, simplemente, no quiere dejarlo todo atrás. Ni a todos.

—Puesto que rechazas mi ayuda en ese aspecto, tendré que ayudarte de otra manera. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar en particular?

La habitación se queda en silencio durante unos minutos. Draco piensa y el doctor Matthews espera.

Realmente hay una cosa que turba mucho la mente del rubio, hasta el punto de que esa turbación se refleja en sus ojos y le dice al otro que realmente sí hay algo allí adentro que late, que este cliente no está totalmente perdido y que existe un corazón que no está hecho de granito.

—En realidad, si hay algo en lo que podría ayudarme. Es algo que me ha estado pasando por la cabeza últimamente y que todo el mundo me comenta.

Espera para ver lo que decía su psicomago.

—¿Y bien?— dice mientras abre la libreta donde escribe por una nueva página y apunta la fecha, la hora y el nombre del joven.

—Harry Potter.

Eso sí que llama la atención del doctor Matthews, que levanta su cabeza rápidamente y provoca que su barba rebote. Intenta mirar al rostro del joven para deducir algo de su expresión, pero este está mirando incómodamente por la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede con él?

—Me han dicho que hablo demasiado de él, que lo relaciono con todo y que parece que tenga una obsesión. No estoy obsesionado, lo juro. Es solo la costumbre.

Todo esto lo dice muy rápido, como si quisiera ganar una carrera, y sus ojos miran a todos lados menos al frente. Además, en su piel marmólea y normalmente impasible, han aparecido dos grandes manchas rojas, una a cada lado de sus mejillas, y parece como si hubiesen metido un cepillo de dientes en pintura para usarlo de aerógrafo.

_"Maldita sea."_ Piensa entonces el doctor Matthews. _"¿Cómo manejo yo esto?"_ Y es que, tras todos los libros que ha leído, todas las clases a las que ha asistido y todos los casos que ha tenido durante tantísimos años, se ha podido dar cuenta de que Draco Malfoy está enamorado.

El chico sigue hablando, explicando cómo quería ser su amigo desde el principio y fue rechazado, y como su antiguo yo no pudo lidiar con la frustración porque nunca le habían enseñado y decidió convertirse en su enemigo y hablar de él las veinticuatro siete porque era lo único que le entretenía.

Draco Malfoy está enamorado de Harry Potter, y lo peor es que está seguro de que es correspondido. Y están jodidos, porque ninguno de los dos lo sabe, y los dos están demasiado rotos y necesitan recomponer sus pedazos para poder ayudar al otro.

Pero es que él está más jodido todavía, porque eso le da cien veces más trabajo.

_Hey Potter:_

_Últimamente no paro de pensar en tí (ni de hablar de tí), y he pensado que debería comentártelo._

_Juro que no es mi intención tenerte en mi cabeza todo el día, juro que he intentado durante años deshacerme de esa extraña costumbre, pero todo el mundo no para de repetírmelo._

_En cada maldita conversación siempre apareces tú. Y porque yo saco el tema._

_Si hablamos de quidditch menciono tu Saeta de Fuego, las veces que el equipo de mi casa ha estado a punto de vencerte, y como pareces desperdiciar por completo tu vida con tal de coger la snitch._

_Si hablamos de cualquier clase, menciono lo bueno o malo que eres en ella o de tus anécdotas remarcables, o saco a relucir que no asistes a ella._

_Si hablamos de lo que queremos hacer después de Hogwarts, siempre hablo de como el seguramente te hagas auror, exactamente como tus padres lo hicieron._

_¿Alguien habla del mundo muggle? Yo hablo de como tú viviste durante diez años entre ellos sin saber que eras un mago._

_Y muchos más ejemplos que llevan a todos a mi alrededor a pensar que tengo algún tipo de obsesión poco sana contigo._

_No la tengo._

_Y no, mandarte cartas no implica que esté obsesionado, simplemente te agradezco que seas tan genial y quiero entretenerte un rato para que no pienses en las cosas horribles que sé que a veces pasan por tu cabeza y te nublan el cerebro. Estoy seguro de que cuando lees esto no te atosigan los nargles._

_(No sé lo que son los nargles, pero es lo que siempre dice la chica esa de Ravenclaw de gafas raras y pendientes de rábano.)_

_He estado intentando librarme de esta molesta costumbre buscando sus orígenes más antiguos y he llegado a la conclusión de que empezó justo cuando te conocí._

_PD: Te admiro por muchas razones, Potter._

_~D.B._

Harry deja la carta dentro de un baúl, junto a las dos últimas, y sonríe levemente. En su mente se forman mil y una teorías acerca de la identidad de ese bromista, pero siempre las rechaza porque cada vez que ha acusado a alguien de algo, siempre ha fallado.

_# Paso 4: No dejes que sea parte de tu vida, no le dejes hueco en tu corazón. ¡No le cojas cariño, Potter! Oh, mierda._


	6. 05 Amigos de verdad

_Amigos de verdad (son los que siempre te ayudan)_

Esa tarde, Hermione Jean Granger sigue su rutina. En la habitación que comparte con otras chicas de Gryffindor que decidieron volver a cursar su último año, mete todo lo que va a necesitar en un pequeño bolsito que encantó hace mucho tiempo.

Como cada tarde desde hace siete años, dirige sus pasos a la biblioteca y se sienta en el sitio de siempre, una mesita apartada bajo una ventana. Prepara su material para estudiar e interroga a la señora Pince acerca de 'Runas Nórdicas en Sepulturas Vikingas', lo encuentra en una de las estanterías más altas de la biblioteca y regresa a su mesa.

Cuando por fin deja de moverse e intenta concentrarse en hacer la tarea de Runas Antiguas, su mente vuelve a distraerse. Bueno, hablando con propiedad, su mente abandona este maldito mundo y parte a otros menos oscuros y tristes, porque la verdad es que esta realidad es una mierda.

Frente a un viejo libro de runas, viaja através del tiempo y el espacio, a lugares más bellos y a tiempos más felices. Casi parece Luna Lovegood divagando a solas sobre criaturas que nunca existieron.

Piensa en Australia, donde sus padres deben estar ahora haciendo su vida. Piensa en la Madriguera, donde Ron debía estar ahora lamentándose en silencio, siempre en silencio. Piensa en su casa, vacía, en las paredes que la habían visto crecer.

Un ruido.

Siente como frente a ella se sienta alguien, pero no se sorprende. Sabe a ciencia cierta que se trata de Theodore Nott, compañero de Slytherin. Y con el que jamás ha hablado, a pesar de compartir la misma mesa todas las tardes desde hace semanas.

Los dos siempre se ignoran el uno al otro y guardan silencio. Nott siempre estudia Pociones, Transformaciones y Runas Antiguas. Hermione siempre Runas, Estudios Muggles y Artimancia. Jamás se hablan, ni siquiera para preguntar alguna duda o para pedir prestado el tintero. Los dos se sumen en sus pensamientos y sus papeles y sus libros.

Pero hoy no.

Hoy hay algo distinto en el ambiente. Un olor nuevo, una presencia más y una presión en el aire que le obliga a levantar la mirada y averiguar qué es lo que ha cambiado. Y descubre a Nott mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido (lo que es todo un hito porque él casi nunca varía su expresión) y a un chico negro con aspecto de actor de Hollywood y una sonrisa que deslumbraría hasta a sus padres.

Este coge una silla de la mesa de al lado, la coloca en la suya y se sienta del revés, cruzando los brazos sobre el respaldo.

—Nott, Zabini. —les saluda en voz baja. — ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hoy no habéis venido a estudiar?

—Porque no eres tonta, Granger.—responde Blaise.— Y eso nos facilita las cosas.

La bibliotecaria les pide silencio con ese rostro arrugado y amargado que pone siempre y Zabini sugiere ir a otro lugar para hablar más silenciosamente. Pero los otros dos le miran con esa cara de incredulidad que pone la gente cuando ve a un mago hacer algo a la manera muggle y que quiere decir '¿Acaso olvidaste que eres mago?'.

Hermione es una bruja talentosa que ha pasado el último año huyendo de prácticamente TODO el mundo mágico, sin dejar atrás sus huellas ni hacer el más minimo ruido. Y sabe hacer hechizos para que nadie pueda escuchar su conversación.

Mientras hace los encantamientos, Theo Nott se ríe en voz baja porque las mejillas de su amigo se tiñen de rojo sobre su piel morena y porque este carraspea y habla agudamente, visiblemente avergonzado.

—Bueno, queríamos hablarte de algo. — La chica le mira con esa cara de '¿Acaso eres estúpido?' — Creemos... Que a Draco le gusta alguien.

—¿Y por qué venís a decírmelo a mí?

—Porque...—el morocho titubea— Porque creemos que le gusta un chico.

Se forma un silencio incómodo, porque Hermione le mira como mira a Ron cuando dice que a los elfos les gusta ser esclavos. O como mira a Harry cada vez que se equivoca garrafalmente en la tarea. O como miraba a Lavender Brown cuando estaba viva. Sí, exacto, con esa mirada fulminante de 'Tu eres tonto' que da tanto miedo.

—¿Y qué?

Traducción: ¿Quiénes fueron los idiotas a los que se les ocurrió traeros a la vida?

¿Qué sucede con que a Draco le gusten los chicos? ¿Acaso es un problema? ¿Va a morir alguien porque le guste más la panocha que otras cosas? ¿A alguien le importa? Siempre había pensado que en el mundo mágico estaban más avanzados con ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora veía que no.

Entre que las dos serpientes parecen tener el intelecto de Crabbe y Goyle y le hacen perder la fe en los Slytherin y que ya va a ser imposible terminar la tarea, la castaña ya no sabe si golpearles a lo muggle o usar un mocomurciélago. Por suerte el siguiente en hablar fue Theo, que parecía tener más luces.

—Y creemos que ese chico es Potter.

Ah, así que era eso.

Ahora la conversación sí se vuelve interesante. La chica lees pregunta todo tipo de detalles, pero ellos solo dicen que en realidad nunca han hablado con él del tema. Draco Malfoy nunca les ha dicho que le gustara una chica. Ni un chico. De hecho, nunca lo ha comentado con nadie.

—¿Entonces?

—¡Esa es la cuestión! ¡Que nunca nos habla de ello! ¡En los últimos siete años lo único de lo que nos ha hablado es de lo mucho que odia a Potter, de todos sus defectos y de cómo arruinarle el año escolar!

Ahora Hermione lo entiende todo.

—¿Y qué queréis de mí? ¿Qué le pregunte a Harry si siente lo mismo?

—¡NO!

Ambos gritaron a la vez, exageradamente fuerte y con cara asustada, lo que le hizo bastante gracia a la bruja. De no ser por los encantamientos que habían colocado antes, ya los habrían echado de la biblioteca y les hubieran prohibido la entrada para siempre.

—No, no puedes hacer eso.

—Es que el problema es otro muy distinto.

—Sí. Sería catastrófico si alguien se enterara...

—De que a Draco le gusta Potter. Sobre todo porque ni él...

—Mismo no lo sabe aún.

Se calló durante unos instantes solo para recordar a los gemelos Weasley y a su manía de completar las frases del otro. Y para contener las ganas de llorar, recuperar el aliento y poder hablar otra vez sin que se le entrecortara la voz.

—¿Entonces decís que el problema es que Draco aún no ha descubierto que le gusta Harry?

—¡Exacto!

Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

—Dejad que adivine: ¿Queréis que yo le ayude a darse cuenta?

Ambos asintieron.

—¿Y por qué yo?

—Bueno, porque los tíos no hablamos de eso. —_'Vaya, y yo que pensaba que este tío tenía neuronas. Que error'_—Y ni Pansy ni Daphne querían decírselo.

—Sí, y no queríamos mencionárselo a la Greengrass pequeña porque ella está como... Súper colada por él.

—Blaise, ya nadie dice eso.

—Bueno, el caso es que estábamos pensando en alguien que quisiera decírselo. Y pensamos que tú eras una chica.

_'Ya sabías que la estupidez existe, Mione, no te enfades ahora' 'Si soportaste a Ronald tantos años puedes aguantar a estos dos un tiempo''Relájate, sabes que gente idiota hay en todas partes' 'Vives entre Gryffindors, ya debes estar acostumbrada'_

—Gracias por notarlo, Zabini. Pensaba que te enamorarías de mí y mis genitales masculinos y cortarías con Nott para pedirme matrimonio. Y no me apetece rechazarte y que tu cara de idiota se multiplique por dos.

—Nah, nuestro amor es indestructible.

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo riendo, claramente tomándoselo a broma. Y todo hubiera sido normal y gracioso porque todos sabían que Blaise Zabini estaba saliendo con Daphne Greengrass y que no le había gustado un tío en su vida.

Pero Nott no sonrió.

Y algo distinto brilló en sus ojos. Algo como dolor. Algo como tristeza. Algo que el moreno no advirtió porque tenía menos sensibilidad que un mondadientes. Algo que hizo que en la mente de Hermione resonara un '_Mierda, la has cagado. Tienes que dejar de juntarte tanto con tu novio'._

—Lo haré.

Después de charlar un rato más, deshicieron los hechizos y se fueron dejando a Hermione con su incapacidad para concentrarse y sus teorías conspiratorias acerca de los Slytherin, la química que tenían entre ellos y la pérdida de la fe en la humanidad.

_Hey, Potter:_

_¿Todo bien por ahí, mr cicatriz?_

_(Ja, ja Me he inventado un nuevo apodo para tí.)_

_He notado que últimamente todos estamos algo inquietos. Halloween está a punto de llegar y aún no ha aparecido un trol en las mazmorras, ni ha sido petrificada una gata, ni un supuesto asesino a la fuga ha entrado a la escuela, ni se ha anunciado un gran torneo ni nada parecido._

_Es triste como todos guardan silencio, como todos tiemblan con nerviosismo y como todos se alertan por cualquier cosa. Es triste como nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a que las cosas malas pasen que ya no somos capaces de vivir sin el estrés._

_Hogwarts se ha convertido en una botella de refrescador muggle, de esas marrones con burbujitas, que cuando las agitas mucho se tensan. Y, cuando abres el tapón, explotan._

_Cuando pase algo, cualquier cosa, estaremos tan agitados que volaremos por los aires._

_Por cierto, Potter. Ni se te ocurra ir a ninguna parte en Halloween. Quédate en el banquete en el Gran Comedor._

_Siempre pasa algo malo en Halloween y prefiero tenerte controlado, por si acaso te vuelve a dar un ataque de esos._

_Cuídate_

_Y sonríe :)_

_~D.B._

Harry Potter dejó la carta bien doblada en un rincón de su baúl, junto a las demás que el misterioso chico le había mandado. Lo cerró con cuidado para asegurarse de que quedara bien asegurado, porque no quería que nadie se metiese en algo que consideraba íntimo y personal.

Y sonrió.

Porque hace siete años el Sombrero Seleccionador consideró enviarle a Slytherin, y no lo hizo solo porque una parte de Voldemort residía en él.

Hace siete años el sombrero quiso mandarle a la casa de los astutos, de los prudentes, de los que siempre tienen un plan y de los que advierten lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Nada más rozar su cráneo, el Sombrero supo que Harry Potter no era tonto.

Y por eso, había un detalle que no había pasado por alto.

'Botella de resfrescador muggle'

El chico que le enviaba las cartas era de sangre pura.

_#__ Paso 5: ¡Alerta permanente, Potter! ¡No dejes escapar ni un detalle__!_

**Quinto capítulo ya, pero qué rápido avanzan las cosas, ¿no?**

**¿Qué opinan de Hermione? ¿Estoy tratando bien al personaje? **

**¿Y que piensan de Blaise? ¿Y de Theo? ¿Qué quieren que pase con ellos?**

**¿Ya hechan de menos las apariciones de Draco? ¿Qué piensan de que ahora se identifique con los Black? ¿Estoy abusando mucho del fenómeno Jace Herondale/Mongerstern/Lightwood/Wayland?**


	7. 06 El 31 de Octubre

_El 31 de Octubre (nunca trae nada bueno)_

El Gran Comedor se mantenía en un silencio incómodo.

Los alumnos de las cuatro casas comían inquietos, sin poder disfrutar del todo de la deliciosa comida. Nadie se permitía relajarse en una jornada tan peligrosa, y mucho menos soltar su varita.

Algunos miraban fijamente a la puerta que permanecía cerrada, seguramente esperando a que entrase por allí algún ser maligno. Otros no apartaban la vista de la mesa de los profesores, presidiendo en lo alto de las otras cuatro, para poder asegurarse de que nadie intentaría hoy nada sospechoso.

Y todos, absolutamente todos los estudiantes giraban sus cabezas en algún momento hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, para comprobar que cierta cabellera morena no se había movido de su sitio.

Se trataba de un Harry Potter que, abrumado por aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que recorría la estancia, miraba su pedazo de pastel de calabaza como si fuese lo único que quedase en el mundo. El pastel entero, claro, porque no había probado bocado en toda la velada.

No había podido.

Sabía que si levantaba la vista no vería solo las decoraciones de Halloween o las cuatro mesas repletas de comida naranja. Sabía que vería las miradas expectantes de los alumnos, e incluso la de algunos profesores que vigilaban que no hubiese incidencias relacionadas con él durante el banquete.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, como si todos estuviesen preparados para cualquier imprevisto que surgiese. Como si estuviesen esperando a que algo saltase por los aires para levantarse dispuestos a hechizar a la amenaza. Como si estuviesen seguros de que Harry Potter iba a volver a causar problemas.

Era un sentimiento horrible.

Incluso el chico de las cartas le había pedido que se mentuviese fuera de problemas. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se preocupaba por él o solo quería que siguiera vivo para salvar su trasero, como todos en Hogwarts?

La tensión empezaba a poder con él.

Entonces, como todos esperaban, sucedió algo.

El jugo de calabaza de todos los vasos flotó, escapando de sus barreras de cristal, y se volvió de color granate. Empezó a arremolinarse y a girar como un torbellino que, curiosamente, al salpicar solo mojaba el suelo. Se estaban formando canales de... ¿Vino?

La profesora McGonagall se levantó como si tuviera cohetes en el trasero y con esos labios apretados que pone cuando se enfada. Intentó que todo el mundo se calmase, pero descubrió con disgusto que solo podía hablar en verso.

A los platos de comida les salieron dos patas y comenzaron a vaciarse solos entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Y a crecer y moldearse hasta lograr la forma de Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, soltando un gas.

Ante el asombro de todos, las estrellas del techo embrujado cambiaron a color verde esmeralda y se juntaron para formar las palabras 'Cara Rajada'.

El Gran Comedor rompió su silencio para estallar en risas, aligerando el ambiente de manera considerable. Incluso el ojiverde sonrió, puesto que un escalofrío de alivio le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Mientras reía, miró al frente y se cruzó sin quererlo con unos ojos del color del mercurio que brillaban como diamantes.

Allí, en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy le estaba sonriendo como si acabase de encontrar uno de esos unicornios bebés con los que habían trabajado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

No sabía porqué este sonreía, ni porqué le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa a su archienemigo. La situación era sin duda nueva y extraña.

Pero no le importó y siguió sonriendo.

Algo en su pecho hizo 'bum bum' y algo en su cerebro dijo 'mierda'. Y sintió de nuevo esas mariposas que le recordaban a un tiempo muy lejano en el que echó su primer vistazo al Callejón Diagón. Un tiempo en el que conoció a un niño rubio que le habló de escobas que podían hacerle volar con el viento y le hizo imaginar que todo era posible.

El príncipe de Slytherin, sin cortar la conexión visual, escaló hasta subir a la mesa de las serpientes. Después sonrió de otra forma distinta, como si estuviera provocándole para que le devolviera el golpe, e hizo una reverencia insolente.

¿Quieres guerra, Malfoy? Porque yo siempre las gano.

—¡Draco Malfoy, que disparate!  
¡Ven a mi oficina en este instante!  
Tendrás tu castigo, ¿cómo te atreves?  
¡Cincuenta puntos menos, serpientes!

Contrario a lo previsto, en la mesa de Slytherin no había ni un solo gesto de enfado. Todos en el Gran Comedor se habían animado, incluso aquellos que ahora habían perdido un poco de ventaja en la Copa de las Casas.

Todos menos Hermione, que fruncía el ceño a su lado repitiendo _'No me lo esperaba de él. Maldita sea, Nott tenía razón. ¿Y ahora yo que hago?'_ y otras estupideces similares. Y menos el doctor Matthews, que se pasaba las manos por el cabello como si quisiera arrancarlo y sudaba como si estuviese teniendo un paro cardíaco.

Porque esos dos estaban más enamorados de lo que pensaban.

Querido Diario:

Hoy es Halloween.

Si le preguntases a cualquier persona que haya estudiado y/o enseñado en Hogwarts en los últimos siete años, te responderá que eso solo puede significar una cosa:

Problemas

Mira, te lo voy a explicar para que tú, que no tienes el intelecto de un ser vivo, puedas entender a lo ue me refiero: Harry Potter no quería ser el Elegido.

A él le hubiera bastado con terminar sus ÉXTASIS con notas lo suficientemente altas como para entrar en la academia de aurores. Desde luego un bebé en su primer año de vida no quería convertirse en un 'héroe' buscando fama.

El hecho de ser él conlleva estar en constante peligro, vivir bajo la mirada de la historia y, de hecho, morir. No creo que muchos de vosotros esteis dispuestos a llegar a tales extremos.

Quizás tu pienses que sería fantástico vivir todas las aventuras que él ha vivido porque tu vida es normal y feliz y no estás en constante peligro. Por la misma razón, quizás pienses que Halloween es solo una divertida fiesta más.

(Bueno, no, pero porque eres una libreta.)

¿Pero Harry Potter?

Déjame ponerte en escena:

En su primer año un profesor malvado con turbante entró gritando porque se había colado un trol en las mazmorras, poniendo a todo el castillo en peligro mortal.

En el segundo año pasó la noche en una fiesta para fantasmas repleta de comida podrida y, al volver, una serpiente gigante petrificó a un gato y le echaron a él la culpa.

Fue el único alumno de tercero que no fue a la salida a Hogsmeade del 31 de octubre. Y además ese día Sirius Black atacó a la Dama Gorda. Y en ese entonces todavía se pensaba de él como un asesino y terrorista loco y despiadado.

Luego en cuarto año su nombre salió en el Cáliz de Fuego y todo eso derivó en él corriendo peligro de muerte. La suya y la del tejón grande, que acabó tieso como un palo de escoba.

Además, ese día aconteció la caída de Voldemort, fiesta internacional y un hecho feliz para todo el mundo mágico. Menos para él, ya que se conmemora la muerte de sus padres.

En fin.

Mi punto es que Harry Potter no busca los problemas, sino que los problemas le persiguen como bludgers y no se lo merece porque él no ha hecho nada malo en su vida. (Aparte de ese hechizo hace dos años que me hizo sangrar, pero ahora sé que no sabía lo que hacía). ¡Pero si es San Potter! No hay manera de que albergue ganas de molestar mínimamente a nadie.

Y esta noche, al entrar al Gran Comedor y dar el inicio del banquete, se ha notado que todos estaban alerta.

La magia se hacía pesada en el aire y temblaba como si fuese a estallar. Incluso me ha parecido oler, entre la calabaza y la cera derretida, un poco de ozono. Aquello era como esa calma que te pone los pelos de punta, porque sabes que es solo el antecedente a una tormenta eléctrica.

Era obvio que todos temían que a Harry Potter le sucediese algo que, de nuevo, pusiese en peligro sus vidas.

Por cierto, cuando he mirado a la mesa de los leones, he sentido como si el corazón se me estrujara muy dentro del pecho, y no se por qué.

Bueno, si que lo sé. Ha sido porque Harry Potter estaba mirando hacia abajo, con las pestañas caídas y los ojos sin brillo, y con su pelo revuelto cayendo sobre su frente y con los labios apretados. Con esa expresión que era tan común en él en segundo curso cuando todos pensaban que era el heredero de Slytherin.

Lo que no sé es por qué verlo así de triste me ha hecho sentir como si la vida acabase de perder su propósito.

Sospecho que la razón radica en el hecho de que ha salvado mi vida y, por tanto, de su felicidad depende mi estado anímico.

O también porque es la persona con intenciones más puras en este mundo y en el muggle, y tendría que estar siempre sonriendo como cuando atrapa una snitch. Y no se merece tanta presión, porque suficiente ha tenido ya el último año.

Raro.

Me he vuelto a sentir como un crío pequeño con ganas de romper las reglas de la señora Hooch y alzar el vuelo y lanzar por los aires la recordadora de Longbottom para llamar su atención.

Solo que he hecho algo más a lo grande.

Lo he hecho reír, y mi moral se ha vuelto a levantar como impulsada por un chorro de aire caliente.

Hemos cruzado nuestras miradas y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo como piedras preciosas. Y me ha sonreído. Y yo le he sonreído y creo que mi barriga ha quedado infestada de bichitos porque he notado como algo se retorcía por ahí adentro.

No se por qué ha sonreído, porque la verdad es que hacer una gran estatua de comida que lo dejaba en ridículo no era muy buena idea para animarlo. Pero por alguna razón lo ha hecho y creo que es porque le ha gustado mi número de interpretación.

No he podido evitarlo y, sin dejar de mirarle ni sonreírle porque era un momento demasiado mágico, me he puesto de pie sobre la mesa y he hecho una reverencia de esas ridículas como las que solía hacer Lockhart.

Y. Ha. Seguido. Sonriendo.

A su lado, Mione no parecía muy contenta por alguna razón desconocida, y Blaise y Theo se lanzaban miradas preocupadas. McGonagall me gritaba en verso, pero yo no le prestaba atención ni a ella ni a mis tres amigos porque todos los alumnos en la sala aplaudían y Harry Potter me estaba sonriendo.

Por cierto, me siento cursi escribiendo estas cosas. Los últimos cuatro párrafos parecen escritos por una niña de tercero colada por Harry Potter.

_Hey, Cara Rajada._

_Ja, ja, creo que ahora todo el colegio te va a llamar así, o como mínimo 'el-niño-que-soltó-un-gas'._

_Te he visto sonreír hoy, Potter. Sonreír como si fueras feliz de verdad, como si volvieras a ser un niño._

_Me alegro._

_¿Está mal que ver esa sonrisa me haga sentir ganas de vomitar? Pero no te ofendas, ganas de potar en el buen sentido._

_Es como si hubiese algo en el estómago que se retorciese, o como lo que sientes en la barriga al montar en escoba._

_Es raro. Muy raro._

_Nos leemos pronto :)_

_~D.B._

Intentó aclararse las ideas. Tenía que concentrarse en sacar buenas notas este curso para poder acceder a la academia de Aurores, y a ser posible intentar evitar esos ataques de ansiedad porque le destrozaban por dentro. Y para eso le convenía dejar enterradas cosas del pasado como Draco Malfoy. Y también poner fin a situaciones que pudiesen alterarlo como aquel anónimo que le escribía.

Aunque en realidad, eso no le alteraba.

Como cada vez que le llegaba una de esas cartas, se calmó como Fluffy al escuchar música.

No sabía por qué, pero leerlas le proporcionaba esa paz que tanto le había faltado últimamente.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, pero todos sus compañeros ya estaban acostados.

_'Mierda, Potter. ¿Qué habíamos dicho de alerta permanente? Por esas cosas tienes que resolver el misterio de las cartas.'_

Se giró como arrastrado por una ola de furia a la vez que sacaba la varita del bolsillo, con unos reflejos inhumanos. Apuntó con ella al intruso, convencido de que iba a ser un mortífago, y exclamó:

—¡EXPELIARMUS!

Dos maletas cayeron al suelo y una mancha alta, blanca y naranja golpeó la pared del pasillos. El ruido despertó a Neville que, rápido como nunca nadie lo había visto, lo agarró del jersey y los protegió a ambos con cojines.

Harry se puso de nuevo las gafas, que habían quedado sobre la almohada.

—¿Ron?

_# Paso 6__: Pero bueno, Potter. ¿Quieres estar tranquilito de una vez? ¿Como planeas resolver el misterio si no le encuentras tiempo__?_

**¿Qué crees que sucederá con Ronald?**

**Y lo más importante:**

**¿Te gustó el capítulo? ¿Te decepcionó? ¿Cómo crees que podría mejorar?**

**Gracias por tus votos :)**


	8. 07 Sentirse completo

_Sentirse completo (y descubrir que tu eras lo que faltaba)_

La Madriguera se había convertido en un infierno.

El primer mes, George no siquiera apareció por casa y Bill se refugió en su trabajo y en su esposa.

La señora Weasley se sentaba en el porche mirando al horizonte todos los días y, cuando alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella respondía que no le sucedía nada, que _'estoy esperando a tu hermano, Ginny querida'_. Siempre ponía un plato de más en la mesa porque _'no pretenderás que tu hijo se muera de hambre, Arthur'. _

Percy venía de visita de vez en cuando, pero hacía como si nada hubiese sucedido. Y Charlie no quería ni volver de Rumanía ni contestar a las cartas.

El segundo mes George al fin se dignó a aparecer, pero cada vez que alguien mencionaba a su difunto gemelo él sonreía y decía que Fred_ 'está en Japón trabajando para abrir una sucursal, Gin, pensaba que ya te lo había dicho'. _Ronald tenía la sensación de que en aquella casa todos se habían vuelto locos de remate._  
_

En Julio las cosas eran ya inaguantables. El señor Weasley creía que se estaba volviendo loco y Ginny lloraba cuando creía que nadie la estaba viendo.

En agosto la menor dejó de ir a Grimlaud Place y comunicó a todos que pensaba rechazar la carta de admisión del nuevo curso escolar. El señor Weasley se puso hecho una fiera y le gritó que ni se le ocurriese porque eso solo destrozaría aún más a la familia.

A Ron no le pudieron obligar, porque ya tenía diecisiete.

Le bastó con quedarse desayunando tranquilmente el uno de septiembre para que todos comprendieran sus intenciones. Arthur decidió retirarle la palabra porque _'total, el nunca responde'. _El patriarca de los Weasley estaba ya cansado de todo._  
_

Ronald Weasley no sabía que sentir ni que sentía. Y tampoco sabía expresarlo. Por esa razón había estado en silencio los últimos cuatro meses, sin abrir la boca. No le había dicho absolutamente nada a absolutamente nadie.

Su mutismo no se debía a otra cosa que al hecho de que no sabía qué decir, y cada vez que quería responder a una pregunta se le atragantaban las palabras y tenía la sensación de que antes saldría el llanto. No era capaz de poner orden ni a sus propios pensamientos.

Eso a Arthur le enfurecía, a Molly le preocupaba, a Ginny le ponía de los nervios, George bromeaba sobre ello, Percy no le daba mayor inportancia y Bill y Charlie ni siquiera se habían percatado de ello, porque nunca estaban allí.

La única que lo entendía era Hermione.

Ella le cogía de la mano y le hablaba. Le contaba todo lo que había hecho durante el día, o qué le gustaría leer. Le explicaba que había localizado a sus padres y que estaba planeando cómo devolverles la memoria. Le relataba cómo se había hecho amiga de Draco Malfoy y cómo Harry estaba roto por dentro. Le cantaba, le abrazaba y le trataba con paciencia y cariño.

Cuando se fue al castillo se habían empezado a comunicar por cartas, y allí Ron si había sentido que podía contarle cualquier cosa. Era mucho más fácil plasmarlo todo sobre papel, donde podía tachar y reescribir todo l oque pudiera.

Con lágrimas y un poco de esfuerzo, le había explicado todo:

Que no podía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía al cadaver del basilisco y escuchaba los gritos de Percy y se llenaba de desesperación, y por eso pasaba las noches poniendo protecciones a la casa y practicando hechizos.

Que estaba furioso porque su familia no lo comprendía. Que estaba triste porque su madre parecía creer que Fred llegaría en cualquier momento en un coche volador, y decepcionado con sus dos hermanos mayores que parecían ignorar que su familia los necesitaba.

Que comprendía a Percy, porque el gemelo había muerto luchando a su lado, pero no a George que parecía tan feliz como siempre.

Que odiaba a Harry por no ser capaz de asomar la cara (aunque no tanto porque lo comprendía y lo quería, y porque él tampoco se veía capaz de ir a hablar con él a su casa). Y, sobre todo, que se odiaba a si mismo.

Se odiaba por ser demasiado débil como para salvar a su hermano y demasiado cobarde como para pedir ayuda. Se odiaba porque estaba roto.

Cincuenta y tres cartas mandó Hermione y otras tres le contestó Ronald. Tres largos pergaminos impropios de él en el que se desahogó por completo. Tres pergaminos que le limpiaron por dentro.

Era cierto que liberar lo que sentía, le estaba curando.

Y un día cualquiera se levantó y saludó a su padre y a su madre, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Y le cantó a los manzanos que regaba y se quejó de los gnomos mientras los lanzaba lejos. Por hablar, habló hasta con el fantasma del ático.

Feliz, le mandó una carta a su novia para contarselo, y ella le contestó con una única palabra:

_Ven._

Y Ronald acudió a su llamada como todo un Jack Russell Terrier.

—Ya veo que lo has vuelto a hacer.

Ya se había hecho de noche en aquel lugar oculto de Escocia, y la sala de consulta del doctor Matthews estaba iluminada únicamente con velas.

—¿A qué se refiere, doctor?

La luz anaranjada de las pequeñas llamas se reflejaba en el iris grisáceo de un joven sentado frente al anciano, conferiéndoles un aspecto sobrecogedor. Había algo sobrenatural en aquellos ojos, algo hipnótico que te embobaba y te hacía caer en su juego.

Arrastraba las palabras en un tono con el que un paciente no debería dirigirse a su psicólogo, ni a nadie más. Como si te invitara a jugar una partida con un premio millonario pero imposible de ganar.

Con unos ojos tan mágicos y una voz tan engañosa, no era ninguna sorpresa que el señor Potter hubiera caído, aún sin saberlo, enamorado del joven Malfoy.

—Has vuelto a desoír mis consejos.

—¿Aquel de comprar un diario muggle? ¡Pero si lo uso a todas horas!

El doctor negó con la cabeza y sonrió divertido. Draco sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando, pero fingía sorpresa como si de verdad fuera inocente. Tenía que admitir que era un gran actor, pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para engañarle.

—Te dije que debías dejar el pasado atrás. Pasar página. — Chasqueó la lengua.— ¿Y qué es lo que haces? Volver a Hogwarts, hacerte amigo de la chica a la que siempre odiaste, volver a esa personalidad traviesa de cuando eras un niño y, sobre todo, gastarle bromas al joven Potter.

Ante la mención del moreno, la mirada de Draco Malfoy se turbó , claro que su inquietud no se reflejó en ninguún otro lugar. Draco simplemente sonrió y se estiró como un gato, como si estuviera totalmente calmado.

Como si no tuviera nada que ocultar.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Soy un espíritu libre. No sé obedecer, aunque a veces lo intente.

_'Muy buena actuación, Malfoy. Parece que dices la verdad, y cualquiera que te viera lo creería.'_

_'Pero no yo.'_

_'Yo soy un profesional.'_

—Creo habértelo dicho antes, Draco. No soy un mortífago. No soy Voldemort. No soy Dumbledore. Yo solo quiero ayudarte, no tienes que ocultarme las cosas.

El slytherin seguía sonriendo, aunque vaciló ligeramente.

—No se de qué me habla.

—Mejor dejémonos de rodeos y dime lo que sientes hacia Harry Potter.

Esta vez se puso serio, había tocado su punto débil. Apretó los labios en un rictus furioso y el fuego de las velas parpadeó ligeramente, dejando la habitación a oscuras por un instante. Todo negro, menos el brillo de sus ojos.

El médico sintió una sensación helada que le congelaba los huesos y le helaba la piel. Horror puro.

Nunca en su vida la expresión de un paciente le había causado tanto pavor. Aunque también es verdad que nunca había tenido abun paciente como Draco Lucius Malfoy Black.

—Creo que hemos acabado aquí.

El rubio se levantó con suavidad felina y un rostro furibundo. Las velas titilaban, provocando que las sombras temblaran y confiriéndole un aspecto peligroso y fantasmal.

Abrió la puerta para irse, pero el doctor Matthews le interrumpió gritándole.

—¡Espera! ¡No puedes estar huyendo eternamente de esto! ¡Tienes que enfrentarte a lo que sientes!

Se giró y, si las miradas mataran, Draco Malfoy si se hubiera convertido en el asesino que Snape le salvó de ser.

—Yo, no huyo.

Se marchó y la puerta se cerró violentamente sin que llegara a tocarla.

El anciano se quedó allí, con las rodillas temblando, preguntándose por qué los adolescentes eran tan difíciles.

—¿Ron?

Gracias a la magia salvadora de los cristales, Harry se dio cuenta de que sí, en efecto, aquel de allí era el que con el tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Quiso gritarle, abrazarle, maldecirle, golpearle y saltar de alegría al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, se quedó paralizado.

—Wow, ¿seis meses sin verte y me recibes lanzándome por los aires?

Harry se echó a llorar. No pienses que es un chico sensible o de lágrima fácil. Pocas veces había llorado en su vida y menos aún en el dormitorio de los chicos.

Pero llevaba seis meses sin ver al pelirrojo y sin escribirle cartas, y eso era más de lo que podía aguantar. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo del alma. Necesitaba a Ron a su lado.

Se lanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo muy masculino.

—Hey, hey, no me dejéis al margen.

Neville se unió al reencuentro, aunque fue el único de los tres que no lloró.

Dean no tardó en levantarse, también con la varita en alto, dispuesto a enfrentarse al atacante que tanto ruido estaba causando. Pero al ver la escena, no tarda en estallar en lágrimas y en correr a abrazar al chico.

Seamus sigue roncando como un tronco, pero nadie esperaba otra cosa de él.

Se habían peleado. Se habían insultado. Habían jurado no volver a hablarse y se habían odiado a muerte.

Pero aquella noche, cuando Ronald llegó y estuvieron los cinco reunidos, se dieron cuenta de que algo les había faltado durante todo este tiempo.

Los chicos de Gryffindor estaban juntos de nuevo, y por primera vez en meses se sentían completos.

_# Paso 7: Todo detective necesita a su Watson. Si te atreves a pedirle ayuda, seréis imparables._


	9. 08 Madurez emocional

_Madurez emocional (de una cucharilla de té)_

º

º

º

º

El pasto y las hojas de los árboles se mecían con la suave brisa otoñal que acariciaba los terrenos del Castillo. El sol brillaba con una fuerza inusual para ser mediados de otoño y los alumnos de Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, aprovechaban el sol del que tan pocas veces disfrutaban en esa época.

Draco Malfoy se acomodó en el suelo, tumbándose sobre el césped cuan largo era y dejando reposar su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione Granger. Esta estaba más concentrada en fingir que estaba leyendo que en deleitarse con el buen tiempo. El viento acariciaba con delicadeza la piel blanca del chico y hacía bailar con gracia las finas hebras de oro en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos para poder escuchar con tranquilidad la música del crujir de las hojas, el chocar de pequeñas olas contra la orilla del lago y las risas de los estudiantes de brujería. Así estuvieron durante un rato hasta que por fin la castaña decidió sacar el tema de conversación en el que había estado tanto tiempo pensando.

—No me puedo creer que hicieras eso.

Empalideció como el color de los huesos, abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo la respiración. Sintió cómo su corazón dejó de latir en un instante y se le encogieron las entrañas de pánico puro. ¿Sería posible que ella lo supiera? Y de ser así, ¿Cómo lo había descubierto? No debería sorprenderle, pues ella era una de las brujas más inteligentes del castillo y era comprensible que hubiese descubierto su mayor secreto.

¿Le habría contado Potter de las cartas?

Luego se calmó y lo pensó con más sentido común. Tras el momento de desconcierto, entendió perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando. Anoche, en el banquete de Halloween, había roto más reglas de las que existían en el reglamento escolar y que la ahora directora McGonagall se había visto obligada a añadir.

Literalmente, había usado la comida del Gran Comedor para hacer una enorme estatua de Harry Potter tirándose un pedo, cambiado la alineación de las estrellas durante dos minutos y veinticuatro segundos y convertido el espacio entre las mesas en unos canales de jugo de calabaza convertido en vino.

—Yo tampoco.

Y no mentía. Había esperado una situación como aquella, con todo el mundo tenso y en alerta permanente, y había estado seguro de que iba a ser incómodo. Estaba dispuesto a estar tranquilo y no armar ningún escándalo para que la cena pasase lo más rápido posible, pero no se había podido resistir.

Hermione apartó la vista del libro y le miró fijamente, alzando una ceja.

—¿Y se puede saber, por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, por qué lo hiciste?

Draco no respondió, porque él estaba tan confuso como su amiga. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así, solo porque Harry Potter no estaba sonriendo? No tenía sentido. Se había dejado llevar por una necesidad oculta, un motivo desconocido que le empujaba a hacer lo imposible por hacer reír al niño que vivió.

Primero pensó que tenía que ver con el hecho de que le había salvado la vida en una ocasión, o que era la persona a la que más daño había hecho en el mundo y quería compensárselo, pero pronto descartó aquella opción, porque no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

En segundo año, por ejemplo, sintió el incontenible impulso de esparcir rumores sobre él siendo el Heredero de Slytherin justo cuando el colegio entero se puso en contra de Harry. En un principio lo achacó al hecho de que no le gustaba que el azabache se llevara toda esa fama, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto.

En tercer año le alentó a que buscara vengarse de Sirius Black porque estaba seguro de que todos le habrían dicho que no lo hiciera pero que él si querría. Luego se engañó a sí mismo diciéndose que lo dijo para que fuese en busca del asesino y encontrase su fin, no para que se sintiera reconfortado ni nada parecido.

Antes de comenzar cuarto, en la final del Mundial de Quidditch, se vio obligado a alertarle a él y a sus amigos acerca de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, aunque se convenció de que solo quería demostrarle que sabía más que él.

El año pasado, sin ir más lejos, había cometido la estupidez de mentir a la tía Bellatrix, poniendo en riesgo la integridad de su familia, fingiendo que no reconocía al chico. Lo cual era absurdo, porque solo había una persona en el mundo con los ojos de ese color y no había manera de que pudiese confundirlos.

Después había intentado que Crabbe no intentara matar al pelinegro, aunque la situación se había torcido y Goyle y él habían sido rescatados de nuevo por el trío dorado. Crabbe no había tenido tanta suerte.

Solo tenía claro que algo en su interior hacía que, de vez en cuando, sintiese la necesidad de ayudar al chico que había sido su enemigo durante años.

—No lo sé.

La castaña suspiró largamente, puso un separador entre las páginas de su volumen de Runas Antiguas y lo cerró. Se daba por vencida.

—Rompiste las reglas, te comportaste como un bobo delante de todo el Gran Comedor e hiciste enfadar a los profesores. ¿Y no sabes por qué?

—Mmmm... ¿No? —recibió una mirada asesina de su amiga. — ¡De verdad no lo sé, Mione! ¡Estaba nervioso!

—Eres consciente de que has aguantado cosas mucho peores y sabes aguantar la presión de cualquier mago, ¿verdad? — El rubio asintió, con el rubor tiñéndole las mejillas. — Y de que te comportaste como un crío y careces de madurez emocional, ¿cierto? — Volvió a asentir. — ¡¿Y de que lo hiciste todo para hacer sentir mejor a un chico con el que siempre te has llevado mal?!

Draco quiso decir algo, lo que fuese, para calmar a su amiga. Pero descubrió angustiado que no tenía una respuesta sólida a la que aferrarse. Sí, era Slyterin y por lo tanto siempre estaba dispuesto a lograr sus objetivos por todos los medios posibles, por absurdos e inmaduros que fuesen. Pero el verdadero quid de la cuestión estaba en el por qué era esa su meta. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de alegrarle el día a Potter?

No era por devolverle un favor, ni por tenerle pena. Y claramente tampoco era cuestión de moral, porque él siempre había sido un capullo. ¿Qué era lo que le movía a actuar de aquella manera? ¿Por qué le había ayudado, había estado pendiente de su rutina y su estado de ánimo y le mandaba cartas?

Entonces la solución apareció en su mente como una revelación mágica, y se sintió estúpido. ¿Acaso había estado toda su vida bajo un confundus o siempre había sido así de imbécil? ¡Ya sabía la razón por la que cada vez que veía reír a Harry Potter se le alegraba el corazón! ¡Ya entendía cuales eran estos sentimientos que albergaba hacia él desde la primera vez que lo vio!

—¡Ya lo entiendo, Mione! —La chica sonrió esperanzada y aliviada a partes iguales. —¡Quiero ser su amigo!

Ahora era cuando su amiga reflexionaba sobre su revelación, le aconsejaba qué hacer a continuación, se tranquilizaban y elaboraban un plan de acción para lograr sus objetivos. Espera... ¿Por qué la castaña frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios como la profesora McGonagall cuando se enfada?

Se está poniendo roja, ¿qué se estará imaginando que le da tanta vergüenza? Ah, no, que se está enfadando. Ya conocemos esa expresión, Black, activa la protección de rostro. ¡La protección, Draco, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Justo entonces les interrumpió el escándalo que provenía de la entrada al castillo, y no pudieron evitar mirar hacia el pequeño grupo de chicos que reían a carcajadas y se empujaban y abrazaban mientras gritaban. Seguro que eran Gryffindors.

Sus ojos grises viraron casi sin querer hacia una cabellera negra azabache y fueron deslizándose por su cicatriz en forma de rayo hasta sus ojos verde esmeralda. ¿Qué pasa? Tiene buena vista, no por nada fue buscador del equipo de Slytherin.

Se fijó en que estaba sonriendo y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. ¡Su futuro amigo ya estaba alegre! Estaba ahí riéndo junto a sus otros compañeros de habitación como no lo había visto reír en casi dos años. Se golpeaban, se empujaban, se abrazaban...

¿Se abrazaban? ¿Es un brazo lo que rodea sus hombros? Sí, sí que lo es. Y ahora una cabeza se pegaba a la suya y una cara se pegaba a la suya demasiado. De hecho, estaban tan juntas que se mezclaban los mechones negros y los naranjas.

Espera.

Pelo naranja.

Ese cabello pelirrojo, esa cara blanca y esas pecas... ¡Debía tratarse de la comadreja menor! ¿Pero no habían acabado ya su relación? ¿Qué hacían abrazados ahora? ¿Y no parece que ha pegado un estirón? Ah, no, falsa alarma, tiene una corta barba pelirroja. Debe tratarse de la comadreja menor macho.

Espera.

¿La comadreja menor macho?

Se giró a ver a Hermione, que no había tardado ni un segundo en localizar al amor de su vida y se había petrificado (otra vez) casi por completo de la sorpresa. Le brillaban los ojos de una forma extraña y parpadeaba como si no creyese lo que veían sus ojos. También abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiese decir algo pero no le saliesen las palabras.

El grupo de Gryffindors se acercaba sin notar que ellos dos estaban allí, callados, observando la familiar escena.

Entonces se cruzó el azul con el castaño, y pudo ver justo el momento en el que Ronald Weasley dejó de prestar atención a todo a su alrededor a excepción de Hermione Granger, que se levantaba de un salto y sonreía ampliamente. Y en aquel instante Draco Malfoy fue testigo de que una especie de electricidad invisible los unía, porque siempre habían estado predestinados el uno para el otro.

Y tan concentrados estaban todos en observar cómo la pareja perfecta se reencontraba y se abrazaba, en admirar aquella muestra de lo que debería ser el amor verdadero, que nadie se fijó en que Harry Potter, en la distancia, miraba a Draco Malfoy sonreír enternecido hacia esos dos, con los ojos brillando de emoción, y pensaba que era la criatura más hermosa del universo.

º

º

º

º

_# Paso 8: Hostia, Potter, haz el favor de no distraerte. Deja de mirar a Malfoy y cuéntale a Ron, que ya tienes que encontrar al muchacho de las notas._

**¿Qué les parece este capítulo?**

**¿Estoy tratando bien a los personajes?**

**Si encuentran alguna incoherencia a lo largo de la historia, no duden en hacérmelo saber :v**


End file.
